destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Gods
Dragon Gods are the beings that all Dragons and Dracokin worship. They gain their knowledge and power from their predecessors. In total there have only ever been two Dragon Gods in the entire Realm system. Schalos was the first, and most powerful. Schalos was as powerful as an Ancient God, but was confined to her Realm, the Dragon's Keep. She was banished many years ago, and her oldest son, Seiyrg, took over. Since she didn't die, Seiyrg couldn't absorb her knowledge and power. Thus, he had to ask their followers to constantly sacrifice living creatures in order to increase his power. The Dragon Gods don't actually need to reproduce, as they're able to create other Dragons and Dracokin using Magic. Schalos, the Mother Schalos is known Joh Druca, or Mother Dragon. She is the original Dragon who gave form and gave birth to all of the present day Dragonoids. Schalos is also an Ancient God, but prefers the title of Dragon God. She's kind when she wants to be, but her past makes her a bit irritable. She was banished, similar to Skril' Astriloth, when she got into an intense argument with another powerful Dragon. This argument lead to the annihilation of the land known as the Wyvern Highlands. However, she was recently unbanished by Yzaar-Dramae, as well as her descendants. But, shortly after her banishment was rescinded, she joined the assault force on Amndra and the Voids. Seiyrg, the Stormrider Seiyrg is the first and strongest child of Schalos, and flaunts this fact often. He's called the Stormrider due to his abilities, which lie in bringing storms down on his enemies. He's as rash as he is strong, which is a horrible combination. He also has an obsession with growing as powerful as his mother. Seiyrg lacks any decent leadership skills, which isn't a good thing, as he's the current leader of all Dragons. Seiyrg has a daughter, named Cardes, who he only cares for because she's the heir to the Dragons "throne". He constantly asks his followers to sacrifice mortals to further his power. Cardes, the Time Child Cardes is Seiyrg's daughter, and from birth, she's shown impressive abilities. Even before she hatched, the egg she was encased in had a time-warping effect on the area around it. Cardes has shown herself to be inquisitive, and has already proved her intellectual worth after reading through many mortal works, of the past and present. So far, she's shown little interest in politics, preferring to split her time into playing and learning. Because of her youthful energy, her father has tried to rein her in, with little success. After said failed attempts, Seiyrg attempted to get Memenix to do the same, which garnered little more than a dismissive scoff. Cardes constantly escapes the watchful eye of Memenix by bending time; making her appear as if she's still present, when she is, in fact, not. And, despite Memenix being aware of this trickery, he can do little to stop it, except for express his disapproval. Over the few years she's been with us, she's already begun to quickly ascend the ladder of power, having reached Minor God status, as of the year 3025. The Dragon mage, Memenix, was sent to a far off realm system to retrieve her egg, which was sent astray. Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Realms